En el país de los sueños y de las pesadillas
by arklance
Summary: Mi particular versión del cómo se conocieron Haruka y Michiru (y de cómo acabaron juntas). ff, yuri o lo que sea. Nada de batallas por la paz del universo, sólo hormonas adolescentes por doquier (revisada y reeditada)
1. Intro y Cap. 1

****

En el país de los sueños (y de las pesadillas)

__

por arklance XIV (rextechan para los amigos)

//*//*//*//*//

__

¡Hola a todos! Aquí otra historia sobre una de las mejores parejas del anime, las maravillosas Haruka y Michiru. Un aviso: nada de senshis; esto es simplemente otra de esas historias en las que se explica cómo se conocieron. Vamos, que es una historia alternativa a la que realmente imaginó Takeuchi-sensei (que para algo ella es la creadora de Sailor Moon...). Por último, espero que disfrutéis con la historia. 

¡Ah! Y si os gusta (o no) decidme algo, ¿ok?

__

¡Que comience el espectáculo!

//*//*//*//*//

**__**

** Intro: Érase una vez (o una forma más de egocentrismo)... **

¿Te puedo contar un secreto? Tengo que ser la mejor a cualquier precio. Verás, yo soy piloto profesional de Fórmula 1 y podría decirse que actualmente soy _el_ mejor del circuito. ¿Por qué esas comillas en el artículo? La verdad es que la gente piensa que _yo soy un hombre_. Por cierto, me llamo Tenoh Haruka y, bueno... en realidad soy una _mujer_.

No es que me avergüence de serlo pero de momento las cosas están bien tal como son. Mis espónsors se frotan las manos por la cantidad de dinero que genero, tanto en las carreras como haciendo publicidad, y yo, por mi parte, me dedico a satisfacer mis necesidades y mis pequeños "caprichitos" (si vieras la preciosa moto que me he comprado ^_______^) Sí, las cosas no me pueden ir mejor...

Uhmmmm... pero... ¿alguien ha oído aquello de _"Cuando las cosas vayan bien, siempre habrá algo que haga que vayan mal"_? (reinterpretación de la mundialmente conocida Ley de Murphy)

**__**

*** Cap. 1 - Caminando por la senda de los problemas ***

Cada día que pasa unos extraños presentimientos me confunden. Hay algo en mi interior que me dice que mi vida va a cambiar de una forma drástica, y eso no es algo que me entusiasme demasiado. No me gustan mucho los cambios; creo que ya tengo suficiente con los que se producen dentro de mi cuerpo, ¿no? Y eso es lo malo de crecer; el metabolismo te suele jugar muy malas pasadas durante esta delicada transición de niño a adulto.

Por si no lo sabes, tengo 17 años recién cumplidos. En estos momentos compagino mi prometedora carrera automovilística con mis no tan prometedores estudios en el prestigioso instituto Mugen. 

No soy mala estudiante pero la verdad es que se me dan mejor otras cosas, como por ejemplo correr. Por este motivo (y algún que otro oculto que no tengo muy claro) pertenezco al club de atletismo. La velocidad se me da igual de bien dentro de una máquina que usando mi propio esfuerzo físico. Soy la persona más rápida del instituto. Y también bastante popular, cosa que me es indiferente. La verdad es que soy muy popular sobre todo en el sector femenino. Creo que aún hoy hay quién piensa que soy un chico (teniendo en cuenta que normalmente visto el uniforme masculino, que por cierto es mucho más cómodo, y que muchas veces actúo como tal, esta confusión es lógica hasta cierto punto).

Pues a lo que iba. De hecho, estos presentimientos han hecho que mi concentración esté por los suelos. Para conducir, uno necesita el 200% de sí mismo, así que las cosas empezaron a ponerse un poco feas. 

Después de unos desafortunados entrenamientos (todavía me sorprende estar de una pieza teniendo en cuenta la magnitud del accidente), Mr. Miyamoto, el jefe del equipo, me sugirió que tomara unas breves vacaciones, que me relajara y todo eso. Accedí, aunque no del todo convencida. Así que, como la _Golden Week_ (las típicas vacaciones a principios de mayo que tenemos los estudiantes japoneses) estaba al caer, decidí irme a las montañas a descansar. Además, hacía ya mucho que no tenía unas vacaciones decentes.

***

-Perdone, ¿tienen alguna habitación libre? -pregunté educadamente a la recepcionista. Creo que inconscientemente dejé escapar una de mis sonrisas más cautivadoras, porque la chica se vio visiblemente turbada-. Soy Tenoh Haruka, "encantado" de conocerla -dije con voz profunda y aterciopelada; me encanta el juego del "coqueteo". Ellas siempre _caen_. 

Teniendo en cuenta mi aspecto en aquel momento (camisa masculina, corbata a medio anudar, unos pantalones rectos negros, zapatos y el pelo un poco revuelto pero sin dar sensación alguna de dejadez por mi parte... vamos, lo de siempre), es muy normal que se me confunda a primera vista con un _joven_. Bueno, con un _joven extremadamente atractivo_, para ser más exactos.

-E-encantada, Tenoh -tartamudeó la joven-. Creo... Creo que todavía queda alguna habitación libre. Está usted de suerte; normalmente a estas alturas el hotel está completamente lleno.

-Sí, realmente tengo suerte -comenté mientras observaba como sus mejillas se ponían al rojo vivo-. _Muchísima_ suerte -añadí. 

Creo que soy muy buena en este arte del coqueteo. Miré directamente a sus ojos y vi como ella desviaba rápidamente la mirada.

Debo decir que la chica en cuestión era de aquellas que nunca pasan desapercibidas, a pesar de no ser extraordinariamente atractivas. Cabellos oscuros y largos, con una bonita sonrisa. Sus ojos eran de los risueños pero a la vez profundos, con ciertos destellos de inteligencia. A pesar del coqueteo, la chica todavía era capaz de controlar la situación. Ese detalle me gustó.

La joven recepcionista sacó de debajo del mostrador un libro enorme y me pidió que firmara en él. Parecía haber recuperado totalmente la compostura.

-Que tenga una feliz estancia en nuestro hotel. Estamos a su entera disposición, así que no dude en pedir nuestros servicios -dijo amablemente la con una sonrisa preciosa y sincera (digna de un anuncio de dentífrico).

Y el juego se había acabado. 

Seguidamente me dio la llave de mi habitación. La 21. Pasé mi mano por mi corto cabello rubio y le di las gracias cortésmente. Me dirigí hacía el ascensor. Noté como la joven muchacha suspiraba aliviada mientras yo me iba. Sonreí maliciosamente mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

***

La habitación 21 se hallaba en la 3ª planta del edificio. No era un hotel de gran lujo; si no recuerdo mal debía tener dos o tres estrellas, pero la habitación era agradable y el servicio muy bueno. Rápidamente me hice amiga de la recepcionista. Se llamaba Hayato Ryoko y era una chica muy agradable. Me comentó que en realidad estudiaba Derecho en la universidad, aunque no recuerdo en cuál. Nunca he sido muy buena con los nombres. Yo, por mi parte, no le dije nada sobre lo que hacía ni el motivo de aquel paréntesis en mi vida, ya que prefería pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas. Eso sí, ¡la cara que puso mi pobre amiga cuando descubrió que yo _era_ en realidad una _chica_! No os lo podéis ni imaginar (yo todavía me río de ello).

En resumen, me lo estaba pasando bien y lo último que deseaba era que las cosas se estropeasen.

Pero sucedió, para mi desgracia.

Una vez finalizadas las vacaciones, volví a casa. Me despedí de Hayato y acordamos en quedar más adelante. La vuelta a clase resultó algo extraña; noté cómo la gente hablaba y hablaba a espaldas mías. En aquellos momentos yo tenía muy pocos amigos así que tenía muy poco contacto con la realidad social de mi entorno escolar. Normalmente no me entero de los cotilleos que corren por allí (el 75% de los cuales tienen como protagonista a mi persona), así que no le di demasiada importancia. Pero uno de mis conocidos me sugirió leerme un artículo de no-sé-qué revista, así que le hice caso. Y por fin lo entendí. Unos malditos _paparazzis_, periodistas de tres al cuarto de prensa rosa (o quizás amarilla), nos habían hecho fotos a Hayato y a mí, juntos, riéndonos, la una muy cerca de la otra. Y es que la foto era tan... tan sugerente... no sabría qué más decir. ¿Quieres saber qué decían los periodistas? Pues el titular era algo así (todo en negrita y bien grande, para darle más bombo al asunto):

**__**

"¿QUÉ TIPO DE RELACIÓN TIENE TENOH HARUKA CON LA JOVEN DE LA FOTO?"

En el artículo se remarcaba mi condición femenina (yo nunca –a pesar de lo que crea la gente- he escondido lo que soy) y se especulaba respecto a mis _inclinaciones sexuales_. Me puse furiosa. De acuerdo, jamás he representado el papel que me marcaba la sociedad. Nunca me he comportado como la perfecta dama que todo el mundo quería que fuese. La familia Tenoh siempre ha sido respetada por las esferas altas de la sociedad hasta que mis padres murieron en un desafortunado accidente de aviación. Yo tenía que ser una de esas _niñitas ricas de papá_, siempre aparentando ser una _princesita_. 

Pero la realidad es bien distinta: Tenoh Haruka es ahora piloto de Fórmula 1, _uno_ de los mejores, le pese a quién le pese.

Bueno... ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Me enfadé, grité, golpeé la pared con rabia (soy una persona demasiado impulsiva en según que cosas) y, aún con la sangre hirviendo, cogí mi coche y decidí competir con el viento. Decidí que el viento, mi único amigo, se llevara mis males con él.

*** continuará... ***


	2. Cap. 2

****

En el país de los sueños (y de las pesadillas)

__

por arklance XIV (rextechan para los amigos)

//*//*//*//*//

__

Segundo capítulo. Quizás sea un pelín largo pero es que la ocasión lo merece. Os recuerdo que una historia sobre Haruka y Michiru (vamos, que si a ti el shoujo ai / yuri / las relaciones amorosas entre dos mujeres te revuelve las tripas, no sé que haces leyendo esto). Por cierto, quizás hayan ciertos cambios en sus respectivas personalidades pero espero que no os moleste en absoluto. Tengo que añadir que me he tomado la libertad de utilizar expresiones japonesas que veréis traducidas entre unos paréntesis algo "especiales". ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

//*//*//*//*//

**__**

*** Cap. 2 - ¿A quién no le gusta el mar? ***

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que los rumores dejaran de circular. Durante ese tiempo mi humor empeoró lo suficiente como para que participara en alguna que otra pelea tonta contra algunos chicos de mi instituto. Los pobres recibieron su merecido y yo fui expulsada una semana por "muy mala conducta". Otras vacaciones forzadas y de paso, una visible mancha en mi hasta entonces limpio expediente académico.

Por lo que respecta a las carreras, mi equipo decidió suspenderme temporalmente hasta nuevo aviso. Teniendo en cuenta que en la sociedad en la que vivimos las apariencias lo son todo, el escándalo en el que estaba involucrada sin querer era algo que no les hacía mucha gracia a mis "jefes". 

En resumen, estaba fuera de circulación tanto en el aspecto académico como en el aspecto profesional. Mis presentimientos estaban tomando forma ante mis narices sin que yo pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Entonces decidí que lo mejor era pasar el "exilio" en la costa, muy cerca de la playa, la brisa marina y las olas del mar. Sentía como si me llamaran.

Antes de nada creí conveniente llamar por teléfono a Hayato, para pedir disculpas por los posibles problemas que ella podría tener. Seguramente los periodistas la habrían acosado del mismo modo que a mí (o peor aún, ya que a los tres días los mismos periodistas desistieron cuando yo me encaré a ellos y les rompí las cámaras, micrófonos y algunas caras. Eso no mejoró mi imagen pública, por supuesto).

Marqué el teléfono que la chica me había dado. Me contó que vivía en una residencia de estudiantes. Entonces sonaron los tonos que indicaban que la llamada se estaba realizando y deseé que fuese la misma Hayato la que cogiera el aparato.

-¿Moshi moshi _(*Diga*)_? Al habla Yamaguchi Fuu -oí decir cuando cogieron el teléfono. Maldije mi mala suerte.

-Hola. ¿Está Hayato? -dije un poco nerviosa.

-Hai _(*Sí*)_. ¿De parte de quién?

-Uhm... Esto... Pues... De una amiga -me sentí como una idiota tras darme cuenta de que tartamudeaba como tal. 

-Un momento, por favor. ¡Ryokoooooooo! -gritó la voz de forma escandalosa. Una gota (ya sabes a qué me refiero) se formó en mi cabeza.

Suspiré. Hayato-san tardó un poco en ponerse al aparato. Mi mente comenzó a imaginarse los tipos de conversación que podríamos llegar a tener. Una voz familiar me sacó de mi mundo de las fantasías.

-Aquí Hayato Ryoko. ¿Quién es?

-Hola, Hayato. Soy Tenoh -dije con cierto temor a que la chica colgara de golpe el teléfono. Era una posibilidad que no acababa de gustar en absoluto. 

Pero por suerte eso no sucedió.

-Hola, Tenoh. Cuánto tiempo...

-N-no ha pasado tanto... -dije, un poco desconcertada por los ánimos de la muchacha; parecía que se alegrase por la llamada-. ¿Qué tal van las cosas por allí?

-Gracias a Dios que ahora todo está más calmado -dijo Hayato con voz algo enfadada -. Debiste haberme dicho _"quién"_ eras en realidad. El otro día descubrí que eras _"uno"_ de _"los" _mejores pilotos del circuito de Fórmula 1.

Tragué saliva. Había dicho _"unos"_ y _"los"_ con una entonación... La verdad era que me no me gustó nada el modo en que lo dijo.

-Y no veas cómo se enfadó mi novio -prosiguió-. Tuve que convencerle para que no fuera a por tí.

__

"Bien. Ya tengo al novio de otra chica con ganas de romperme la cara. Buen trabajo, Haruka.", pensé mientras no sabía qué demonios podía decir.

-¿Tenoh? ¿Tenoh, estás allí? -preguntó Hayato mientras intentaba disimular una risita.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada importante.

-Esto... Hayato... yo... Gomen nasai _(*lo siento*)_ -conseguí decir no sin dificultad.

-Tranquila, _"mujer"_, que no ha pasado realmente nada -dijo esta vez riendo abiertamente-. Aunque creo que tú sí que lo has pasado mal, o eso es lo que dicen los periódicos últimamente.

-¿Eh...? Quiero decir...

Estaba sin habla. No me esperaba que Hayato fuera tan comprensiva. Y yo que temía cualquier tipo de rechazo...

***

Mis tíos tienen una bonita casa al lado de la playa. No es muy grande ni lujosa, pero al menos tiene un gran garaje y un bonito piano. Allí fue donde aprendí a tocarlo con gran maestría (lo admito, la modestia no es una de mis virtudes ^_^u).

Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, decidí ir allí. Necesitaba alejarme de todo y de todos. La verdad es que no está muy lejos de la ciudad, quizás a media hora en coche. ¿Sabes una cosa? En esa casa crecí yo (más o menos). Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía diez años, así que los Morita, los propietarios de la casa, se hicieron cargo de mi. Tía Aya me enseñó a tocar el piano, mientras Morita Tarô (su marido) se encargaba de... Bueno, eso es algo que prefiero no recordar. En realidad no es nada agradable.

Los Morita se habían trasladado a los Estados Unidos hacía unos seis meses y por suerte tía Aya, que era a hermana mayor de mi difunto padre, había convencido a su marido de no vender la casa, ya que yo echaría de menos el vivir allí y no sé que más historias; ella siempre se preocupó por mi y por eso sentí mucho que se marchara. Así que la casa estaba toda a mi disposición, era toda mía.

Pues eso; hice el equipaje por segunda vez en menos de un mes y con mi precioso coche (ya sé que soy menor de edad pero, ¿acaso tiene mucha importancia? ^_~) me dirigí hacia la casa. Tenía muchas ganas de tocar el piano, ya que eso me relajaba mucho y teniendo en cuenta cómo se encontraban mis nervios últimamente... Vamos, que de veras lo necesitaba. 

Cuando llegué, la música de un violín me sorprendió; venía de dentro de la casa. ¿Cómo era posible? Supuestamente no había nadie en su interior, con lo que esa música me intrigaba. Rápidamente abrí la puerta principal y corrí hasta la fuente de ese agradable sonido; fuera quién fuera quien tocase, debía de ser un virtuoso del violín. 

Y realmente lo es.

Allí estaba ella, en medio de la sala de estar, con un vestido veraniego sin mangas que bailaba al son impuesto por el viento. Era una muchacha de aspecto frágil, de piel pálida y cabello verde aguamarina. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión era idéntica a la de un ángel. Estaba tocando el violín como si su vida dependiese de ello. Noté la fuerza, la pasión, el sentimiento que ella transmitía; me sentí cautivada por tal espectáculo. Y entonces la música cesó, ella abrió los ojos y una mirada azulada se percató de mi presencia. Tragué saliva; el resto es algo fácilmente imaginable.

Hubo un grito agudo, surgido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Yo me acerqué a ella para intentar explicarle porqué me encontraba allí y lo último que recuerdo es que todo se volvió oscuro de repente. Aquella chica "frágil" acababa de realizar una precisa y efectiva llave de judo que hizo que mis huesos dieran contra el duro suelo, causando una lógica pérdida de consciencia por parte mía. Eso fue lo más humillante que me había sucedido hasta aquel momento; noqueada por una dulce damisela -_-u..

***

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos me encontré echada en el sofá. Noté como los intensos ojos azules que antes me miraban con sorpresa esta vez lo hacía con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Veo que te encuentras bien -dijo la chica con un tono dulce-. Siento lo de antes; fue algo que hice sin querer.

Un cúmulo de preguntas (un pelín) estúpidas se abalanzaron sobre mi cabeza. Preguntas del tipo: 

__

"¿No será que la chica es marciana, cosa que explicaría su gran belleza, talento para la música y extraordinaria fuerza física?" (sí, lo admito, mi cerebro no estaba a pleno rendimiento), 

o: 

__

"¿Cómo es que estoy en el sofá de la sala de estar si me dejó K.O. en la biblioteca, que está en la otra punta de la casa?" (pregunta bastante interesante si pensamos en el hecho de que yo debía pesar como mínimo diez kilos más que ella), 

o: 

__

"¿Estará mi cerebro realmente en condiciones y dejaré de pensar en idioteces?". _(traducción: ¿no me habré vuelto loca? -_-*)_

Y lo más importante: 

****

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE DIGO?"

Y de la nada surgió la inspiración.

-Pues la verdad, no tengo muchas ganas de saber qué puedes llegar a hacer _"queriendo"_ -bromeé mientras acariciaba mi cuello. Una mueca de dolor se formó en mi rostro.

-¡Oh! ¿Te has hecho daño en el cuello? Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. De verdad, yo no pretendía...

-Tranquila, mujer, en realidad no ha sido nada; la próxima vez dejaré que la curiosidad por saber de dónde viene música tan celestial se vaya a freír espárragos. Eso, creo que la próxima vez (si es que la hay) tocaré el timbre.

Por lo que se veía, mi capacidad de inventiva sí que había resultado dañada (o eso o que había perdido totalmente la cabeza, a juzgar por mis "afortunados" comentarios).

Acababa de equilibrar la balanza (ella me había ganado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo ganaría en el terreno "intelectual"). Además, no iba a perder la oportunidad de utilizar mis encantos ante tal apetecible dama...

Por suerte, mis tonterías le hicieron gracia. Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y murmuró un "gracias" con una voz apenas audible. Me sonrojé de forma violenta y desvié la mirada; aquella joven estaba produciendo un extraño, pero a la vez agradable, efecto sobre mi. Era como estar en el cielo acompañado un verdadero ángel.

Traté de incorporarme pero mi cuerpo todavía estaba un poco magullado por la aparatosa caída. Ella trató de evitar que yo volviera a caer al suelo pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y, tras alguna que otra tentativa de recuperar el equilibrio, ambas aterrizamos violentamente en el suelo. Yo encima suyo, por supuesto, tal y como mandan los cánones de todas las películas románticas que se precien. Estuvimos mirándonos durante un buen rato, me parece recordar. Yo quería ahogarme en aquellos bellos ojos azules, tan profundos como los mismísimos océanos...

-Uhmmm... por cierto... ¿serías tan amable de salir de encima, por favor? Si no te importa, claro está -dijo finalmente, rompiendo el encanto del momento.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! No faltaba más...

__

"No faltaba más... aunque, sinceramente, esta postura me parece muy interesante...", pensé.

Esta vez sí que conseguí levantarme; ofreciéndole después la mano a aquella misteriosa belleza para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Entonces me miró divertida, como si acabara de hacer una travesura y estuviera ocultándola. Levanté una ceja, esa chica era realmente sorprendente.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido? Si no te importa, me gustaría que me informaras -comenté. ¿Había hecho yo algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Quizás me olía el aliento? -_-uuu

-No es nada, de verdad, lo que pasa es que no me había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle, eso es todo -respondió con una amplia sonrisa-. Por cierto, encantada de conocerte, Tenoh Haruka. Mi nombre es Kaioh Michiru.

Me sorprendió que aquella hermosa sirena supiese mi nombre, ya que no parecía el tipo de persona a la que le interesase el mundo del motor. Pero logré mantener la compostura y una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

-Vaya, vaya... No pareces el tipo de chicas a las que les interese ver carreras de coches...

-Acertaste; el automovilismo no me interesa en absoluto -respondió, un poco sorprendida-. Aunque no sé a qué viene ese comentario...

Mi mandíbula se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que aquella maravillosa sirena supiese mi nombre? Mil y una hipótesis sobrevolaron mi confusa mente, tal y como sobrevuelan los aviones los aeropuertos de todo el mundo. Pero ella, tras ver mi cara de absoluto y sincero asombro, tomó las riendas del asunto.

-No es tan sorprendente que yo te conozca; Morita Aya me habló de ti -comentó. Yo diría que mi sorpresa era claramente visible.

Un momento, ¿mi tremenda y merecida fama no había llegado a los oídos de aquella preciosa, deslumbrante, y a la vez despampanante chica? ¡Qué desilusión! Y yo que pensaba... Quiero decir... Ahhh (suspiro)... lo que quería decir era: _¿Tía Aya? ¿De qué conocía ella a mi tía Aya?_

-¿Conoces a mi tía Aya? -mis ojos se salían de las órbitas (de la sorpresa); cada vez estaba más y más confundida.

-Así es. Ella es muy amiga de mi madre. Precisamente no hace mucho que fui a visitarla, en San Francisco. Ella fue la que me dijo que podía instalarme _"aquí"_ cuando volviera al Japón. Y, _'voilà!'_, aquí estoy.

-Ahhhhh –dije una vez que ella resolviera parte del misterio que la rodeaba-. Pero... ¿cómo has sabido que yo era Tenoh Haruka? -pregunté nuevamente.

-Bueno... Al principio pensé que eras un chico; un chico guapo y muy atractivo, por cierto, que había entrado en esta casa con no muy buenas intenciones -contestó con sinceridad-; pero luego me dí cuenta de mi error. Además, eres tal y como la sra. Morita me comentó.

Noté cómo mis orejas se ponían al rojo vivo. Aguanté la respiración, tratando así de asimilar la situación, por surrealista que me pareciese. 

La balanza se había vuelto a desequilibrar. Primero había estrellado mis huesos contra el duro suelo y ahora se dedicaba a sacarme los colores. Demasiado increíble como para ser cierto...

Momentos después conseguí tranquilizarme y esbozar una sonrisa. Debía contraatacar.

-Pues... Encantada de conocerte, Kaioh –dije. La sonrisa se dibujó finalmente en mi rostro con ciertos tintes seductores-. ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi, pensé que eras un ángel...

Noté como ella se sonrojaba levemente ante mi inesperado comentario. No se podía dudar que yo era una verdadera experta en el arte del flirteo...

Ella recuperó la compostura y se dirigió a la puerta. Inmediatamente pensé que mi comentario le había molestado. 

Me equivoqué. Por lo que se veía, ella también lo era (otra experta en el antiguo y complicado arte del flirteo, quiero decir)...

Antes de salir de la habitación, se giró para mirarme del mismo modo que el lobo mira al corderito antes de comérselo.

-Quizás lo sea...-comenzó a decir-, pero eso lo tienes que descubrir por ti misma, Tenoh –dijo con voz traviesa y mirada pícara.

Y dicho esto, se marchó.

Una vez más, la sirena conseguía descolocarme. ¿Resultado? La adorable Sirena Violinista: 3 – La IDIOTA de Haruka: 2. 

En fin... seguramente lo pasaría muy bien en compañía de esa chica tan impredecible (y a la vez tan atractiva ^____^). Una cosa era evidente: mi segundo "exilio" había comenzado con muy bien pie. 

*** continuará... ***


	3. Cap. 3

****

En el país de los sueños (y de las pesadillas)

__

por arklance_XIV (rextechan para los amigos)

//*//*//*//*//

__

El tercero. ¿No opináis que Haruka y Michiru son adorables?

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba; para todos aquellos a los que les encantan los sufijos japoneses –chan, -kun, -san... y para los que saben más o menos cómo se tratan entre ellos: me he saltado alguna que otra norma (por si no os había dado ya cuenta) porque sinceramente pasó de complicarme la vida con cosas que ni siquiera entiendo al 100%...

//*//*//*//*//

**__**

*** Cap. 3 - Lo que trajo el viento, lo que trajo el mar *** 

Mis vacaciones forzadas fueron lo mejor de lo mejor. Conseguí olvidar todo lo malo que me había sucedido y disfruté del lugar y de la compañía. Michiru era (y es) una persona muy agradable y divertida. No sé cómo conseguía tomarme siempre el pelo tan fácilmente. Pero no me importaba en absoluto, me lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Le expliqué el motivo por el qué estaba allí: los presentimientos, los efectos que mi amistad con Hayato habían causado en mi vida, mi mal genio... Ella sólo escuchaba atentamente y yo sentía cómo me quitaba un enorme peso de encima. ¡Qué tontamente me había estado comportando! Me estaba dando cuenta de lo infantil que había sido.

En cambio Michiru era un poco más reservada respecto a su vida. Me contaba algunas cosas sobre su estancia en los Estados Unidos. También me explicaba cosas sobre sus giras (por lo que parecía, Michiru era una niña prodigio y violinista muy conocida mundialmente - y yo sin saberlo), cómo era su antiguo hogar, cuáles eran sus hobbies; eso sí, muy poco sobre ella misma. No le di importancia a este asunto; encontraba normal que todavía no confiara plenamente en mí, tal y cómo yo confiaba en ella. Quiero decir que yo era casi una completa desconocida, así que... ya me entendéis, ¿no? Lo curioso del asunto era que por primera vez yo depositaba toda mi confianza en alguien.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? ;P

***

-Tenoh, Tenoh... despierta... ¿me acompañas a la playa? Tengo muchísimas ganas de ir a nadar.

Abrí uno de mis ojos y observé la hora que marcaba mi despertador. Vaya... 5:37 a.m. ¡¡5:37!! ¡¡Qué dem...!! ¡¡5:37!! Esta chica realmente estaba loca...

-Si ni siquiera es de día. Anda, sé buena y déjame dormir un poco más... –gruñí mientras me daba la vuelta y me tapaba la cabeza con las sábanas. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera alguien capaz de irse a nadar tan pronto?

Pero la violinista no se rindió. Apartó las sábanas y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. No tuve más remedio que hacer lo que ella me pedía, así que fuimos hacia la playa. 

No os podéis imaginar el sueño que tenía...

Afuera todo estaba muy oscuro. El cielo estaba completamente estrellado y la luna creciente nos observaba divertida. Como era natural, yo tenía muchísimo sueño, pero hice el esfuerzo sobrehumano de no caer en la tentación. Quería disfrutar al máximo ése último día (o al menos eso creía yo, ilusa de mí) con ella.

-Tú estudias en el instituto Mugen, ¿no es así? -preguntó Michiru mientras nos dirigíamos a la playa.

-Pues sí, Kaioh, voy al instituto Mugen -contesté medio dormida y no muy ilusionada.

-¡Qué bien! 

-¿Ein?

-Pues que yo también estudiaré allí -dijo muy contenta-. Así que creo que nos seguiremos viendo como hasta ahora.

No me lo podía creer... Me sorprendió mucho es noticia pero hice como si nada (a veces me sorprendo a mi misma... podría ser una buena actriz si no fuera por mi poca paciencia en según que cosas...)

-Puff... Con tal que no me hagas despertarme tan pronto para ir a nadar... a mí me está bien -dije en voz baja, haciéndome aún la dormida.

Mi mente se había despejado por completó ante tal anuncio. Nos veríamos diariamente en el Mugen. Lo que significaba que no me tendría que despedir de ella, qué no era el último día que pasaríamos juntas. Mi cara se iluminó; mi suerte me acompañaba después de tanto tiempo tocándome las narices. Ya no podía quejarme de nada...

¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Por cierto –comenzó a decir Michiru con cierto temor-, ¿te importa que te llame por el nombre en vez de por el apellido? Es que... ¿sabes? Se me hace muy raro lo de llamarte por el apellido, ya que tengo la sensación de conocerte desde hace siglos. Y, teniendo en cuenta que nos hemos hecho tan amigas, es muy incómodo decir 'Tenoh' en vez de 'Haruka' -la cara de Michiru tenía una expresión entre traviesa y angelical. Me gustaba mucho esa expresión.

-Por supuesto. Es más, a partir de ahora nos llamaremos por los nombres. ¿Te parece bien... Michiru? -le pregunté, aun conociendo la respuesta. Sus labios dibujaron una bella sonrisa, tal y como yo me esperaba.

***

Estuvo nadando durante más de una hora. Parecía una hermosa sirena que desafiaba al mar, del mismo modo que yo desafiaba a veces al indomable viento. Yo sólo la observaba, pensando, analizando los últimos días y los momentos pasados. Las veces que tocamos juntos, ella el violín y yo el piano; las conversaciones que tuvimos sobre temas diversos; los juegos que de vez en cuando jugábamos... En mi interior parecía que hubiesen pasado años en vez de días. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se me había hecho muy corto (no sé si me entiendes...). Sí, definitivamente aquellas vacaciones eran realmente lo mejor de mi vida.

Ya amanecía cuando se cansó de nadar. Michiru se acercó a mí. Yo volvía a estar medio adormilada, así que no me di cuenta de ello hasta que mi cara no estuvo bien mojada. Alcé la mirada y vi como ella me sonreía maliciosamente.

Estaba realmente hermosa...

-Ya estás bien despierta, ¿no?

-Así es y todo gracias a tí -repuse yo mientras intentaba parecer enfadada.

-Por cierto Haruka, ¿puedo pedirte un pequeño favor? -dijo haciendo caso omiso a mi aparente mal humor.

-Claro que sí, mientras no tenga que vender mi alma al diablo o nada por el estilo... -bromeé.

-Serás... -rió ella-. Tienes suerte... por ahora. Quizás más adelante... -una suave carcajada suya inundó el lugar. Cada instante que pasaba me sorprendía más y más. Michiru era increíble...

-Ok, Ok. Te escucho. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti?

-Me gustaría... uhm... no sé... quizás suene un poco tonto... como de niña mimada... pero... me gustaría estar siempre así... quiero decir que... sería fantástico que siempre fuésemos amigas -contestó mientras miraba el mar de con melancolía-. ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que tengo una, una amiga de verdad.

Puse cara de estupefacción. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Michiru jamás hubiera tenido amigos? Seguramente había entendido mal. Siendo una persona tan agradable y abierta...

-Veo que estás sorprendida ante lo que te acabo de decir pero es la verdad –dijo ella con voz triste-. Pero verás; de pequeña ya demostré mi talento para la música, así que no pude disfrutar de una infancia normal. Y encima, a medida que me hacía mayor, noté como los demás me esquivaban, ya fuera por envidia, miedo o desprecio... Acabé por odiarlos a todos, por no querer relacionarme con la gente más de lo necesario. En cambio, tú... No sé, me gusta mucho estar contigo -esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

-No te preocupes por eso, Michiru. Siempre seremos amigas, le pese a quién le pese -declaré con una sonrisa.

Sí, pasara lo que pasara, yo me prometí a mi misma no abandonar nunca a mi bella sirena violinista.

Nunca la dejaría sola.

*** continuará... ***


	4. Cap. 4

****

En el país de los sueños (y de las pesadillas)

__

por arklance_XIV (rextechan para los amigos)

//*//*//*//*//

__

Y aquí tenemos el cuarto. En realidad es un capítulo medio-cómico y, como dice el título, un poco de transición. Os recuerdo que el asunto del talismán, las senshis, el Milenio de Plata... de eso no voy a hablar. Esto es una simple historia sobre dos personas "normales" (pero a la vez excepcionales): Haruka y Michiru.

//*//*//*//*//

**__**

*** Cap. 4 - La transición (Una nueva era o^__^o ) ***

Mi exilio había concluido; tenía que volver a clase. Ya casi nadie recordaba el episodio que propició mi expulsión, ni siquiera se acordaban de Hayato Ryoko. La verdad es que era algo de agradecer.

Como iba diciendo, había vuelto a la normalidad (más o menos), pero esta vez algo había cambiado: ya no me sentía sola. Michiru se estaba convirtiendo en una persona muy importante de mi vida.

Todo el mundo se quedó maravillado ante su elegancia, su simpatía, su belleza. En cuestión de días, ella se convirtió en el centro de atención por excelencia... y también en el tema de conversación. Todos se preguntaban por qué éramos tan amigas. Se les hacía extraño verme así, tan atenta, tan agradable y servicial. A mí, que normalmente era un alma solitaria. Yo, que era la persona más engreída y más antipática que ellos habían conocido. Quizás sorprenda esta descripción que he hecho sobre mí misma; creo que en todo mi relato no he dado muestras de mi supuesta "verdadera" personalidad.

Sí, lo admito, yo había cambiado. Eso sí, mi relación con el resto del mundo apenas había variado. Seguía siendo igual de poco sociable que antes, aunque ya apenas soltaba gruñidos cuando algo me molestaba. 

***

__

{algunos meses después (un pequeño salto en el tiempo)}

Y un día...

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

-Vamos, por favor, Haruka... di que sí...

-¡¿De verdad quieres que haga un dúo contigo para el próximo festival del instituto?! -pregunté de nuevo sorprendida- Repito: '¡¿Estás loca?!' ¿O quizás es que te golpeaste la cabeza contra una pared de cemento, ladrillos o de acero?

-Por favor... -insistió ella poniendo cara de cordero degollado (¡cómo odio cuando hace eso!).

-¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido una idea así! ¡Si soy igual que una patata pinchada en un palo cuando toco el piano! -exageré.

-No es verdad; sabes perfectamente que tocas muy bien, y además, me encanta tocar junto a tí -declaró con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Ayyyyyy... Odio cuando sonríe así; siempre consigue lo que quiere de mi, es increíble.

-Bueno... Está bien, Michiru, está bien... -dije con voz de resignación. De nuevo ella me había vencido.

***

-¡¿Tenoh participará en el festival?!

Esa era la pregunta (o exclamación) preferida de todo el mundo. Lo que realmente me sorprende es que no saliera publicado en ningún periódico o revista del corazón...

Todo el instituto tenía ya nuevo tema de conversación: YO y mi participación en el festival del instituto junto a Kaioh Michiru, la niña prodigio del violín. Era la primera vez que Tenoh Haruka (es decir, yo) se involucraba en un evento social de aquellas características... sin recibir un "bonito" cheque con unos cuantos ceros. Además, nadie creía que yo fuese capaz de tocar el piano lo suficientemente bien como para no quedar en ridículo (¡malditos imbéciles!).

Michiru y yo decidimos ensayar en la casa de la playa; allí seguro que nadie nos molestaría. Así que, todas las tardes al salir de clase, Michiru y yo nos subíamos a mi moto y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo ya estábamos tocando. Siempre se nos hacía muy tarde, con lo que siempre acabábamos durmiendo allí. Revivimos los días que pasamos juntas cuando me expulsaron. 

Mi vuelta al mundo del motor todavía no se había producido, pero Mr. Miyamoto me aseguró que pronto estaría de nuevo "barriendo" a mis oponentes, que más que profesionales, parecían simples principiantes en comparación conmigo (por lo que se puede observar, mi ego seguía siendo muy elevado ^^).

***

-Hoy estás tocando especialmente bien -comentó Michiru una tarde, sacándome de mi mundo de pensamientos y fantasías de índole diversa. Faltaba sólo una semana para el dichoso festival.

-Gracias. Tú también estás haciéndolo muy bien, como siempre.

-¿Hacemos un pequeño descanso?

-Si es lo que tú quieres...

Ella simplemente sonrió. Dejó su preciado violín con mucho cuidado encima de la mesa y me miró. Noté como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza. Esa mirada... Esa mirada parecía decir tantas cosas... Nos miramos a los ojos durante un buen rato. No dijimos ni una sola palabra; ninguna de las dos quería romper el encanto del momento. 

Pero...

__

* DING DONG *

El timbre... ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre suena el timbre cuando no debe?

-¿Quién será? -preguntó mi querida violinista desconcertada.

-No lo sé –contesté entre dientes mientras me levantaba-. Si no te importa, iré a ver quién es.

Así que me dirigí hacía la puerta principal. Estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se había atrevido a estropearme aquel maravilloso momento?

Abrí la puerta con cierta furia. Mi expresión enfadada se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de... un vendedor ambulante. 

-Buenas tardes, señor, ¿tiene un momento? 

Como respuesta a la pregunta, le "obsequié" con una mirada asesina; su estúpida y radiante sonrisa desapareció.

-Perdóne... ¿Acaso molesto? -preguntó algo incómodo.

-¡¡LAAARGOOOO!! ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, MALDITO IMBÉCIL!!

El pobre vendedor se marchó corriendo. Tengo la impresión de que se asustó mucho ante mi ataque de ira (o locura transitoria...).

Lo admito, no fue algo muy educado, pero... ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?

***

-Ya falta menos de una semana para el festival -comentó la joven violinista mientras comía el helado que yo le había comprado.

Era sábado. Habíamos estado ensayando durante toda la mañana. Después de comer creímos conveniente salir a dar una vuelta, tener más tiempo para nosotras mismas. Tener más tiempo para disfrutar de nuestra amistad.

No sé muy bien porqué, pero Michiru quiso desde el principio que ensayáramos casi todos los días. Yo no lo consideraba necesario, al fin y al cabo ambas lo hacíamos bastante bien juntas como para tocar en un estúpido festival del instituto.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? -pregunté.

-¿Te parece bien que vayamos al parque? Hace un día precioso...

¿Un parque? ¿En estaba pensando esa chica?

-Pues... Por mí vale. _Let's go!!!_.

Acabamos en un precioso parque, de esos que tiene un lago con barquitos y muchísimos árboles. Vamos, el típico parque romántico en el que todo, absolutamente todo, es posible.

Como es costumbre en esta clase de sitios, un gran número de parejas mostraba públicamente su amor. Mi mente comenzó a preguntarse cómo se sentiría uno en una situación así...

-¿Haruka?

-¿Eh? -solté de manera inconsciente-. ¿Qué pasa Michiru?

-Pues... Nada -dijo bajando la vista. Parecía turbada por algo-. No es nada...

Noté cómo su mirada se perdía entre todas aquellas parejas que disfrutaban de sus respectivos amores, y entonces sentí un vacío en mi corazón. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?

***

Y llegó el festival. Todo el mundo esperaba ansioso la actuación de la famosa violinista Kaioh Michiru junto con la no menos famosa _jejejeje_ Tenoh Haruka. Todos se preguntaban si realmente yo era capaz de estar al nivel de la talentosa prodigio. Esa era la verdadera incógnita.

-¿Nerviosa? -me preguntó Michiru.

-¿Yo? Nunca -contesté con autosuficiencia-. ¿Y tú?

-En absoluto. Me alegra ver que te lo estás tomando todo muy bien.

-¡Ja! Pues a mí me alegrará saber que esto se ha acabado.

Su expresión alegre se volvió triste por un momento. Creo que no le gustó mucho mi manera de decir aquellas palabras.

-Yo en cambio creo que me sentiré un poco triste -murmuró.

-¿Triste? ¿Por qué?

-No sé... Creo que es porque me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

-Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien, Michiru, yo también me lo he pasado muy bien -dije mientras nuestras miradas entablaban su propia conversación-. Pero... ¿sabes una cosa? Seguiremos pasándolo bien cuando esto se acabe, te lo aseguro. Tienes mi palabra de honor.

Ella volvió a sonreír y, sin aviso alguno, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Noté un calor en las orejas y cómo mi cara se volvía roja; vamos, como un bonito tomate maduro.

-Gracias por todo, Haruka -fueron sus únicas palabras (un momento... creo recordar que ella también se había sonrojado ligeramente...).

"Gracias a tí, Michiru. Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga y por proporcionarme los mejores momentos de mi corta existencia", pensé.

Y como era de esperar, nuestra actuación fue todo un éxito. 

¿Cómo podías dudarlo?

*** continuará... ***


	5. Cap. 5

****

En el país de los sueños (y de las pesadillas)

__

por arklance_XIV

//*//*//*//*//

__

El quinto (que ya se acaba). Y después de tanta calma y tranquilidad, la amistad de estas dos chicas parece llegar a un punto conflictivo. Por cierto, Haruka se muestra aquí un pelín violenta (hasta da un poco de miedo...) Espero que os guste.

//*//*//*//*//

**__**

*** Cap. 5 - ¿Por qué me tengo que enamorar? ***

Un día al despertarme, poco después del festival, descubrí algo que me aterrorizó: me había enamorado de Michiru, mi mejor y única amiga. Créeme, fue todo un _shock_.

Mi apetito comenzó a disminuir; casi no podía comer. Pensaba a todas horas en ella y me desesperaba cuando no podíamos estar juntas. Me sonrojaba con frecuencia siempre que ella se mostraba cariñosa conmigo, incluso empecé a tartamudear como una idiota cuando estábamos a solas.

Eso sí, hice todo lo que pude para que ella no se diera cuenta. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía yo con la chica más popular del instituto? No había chico que no hubiera intentado salir con ella. ¡Incluso se peleaban (literalmente hablando) por ella!

***

Había vuelto de nuevo a los circuitos, a las competiciones. Hacía tanto que lo esperaba, que lo deseaba...

-Bienvenida de nuevo a tu _reino_, Tenoh -dijo en broma uno de los mecánicos de mi equipo-. Te echábamos de menos.

-Yo también os echaba de menos, chicos.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría -dijo otro-. Esa sonrisita que hay en tu cara indica que "algo" bueno ha ocurrido en tu vida. ¿Cómo es que nuestra querida prensa no ha dicho aún nada?

Todos reímos por la broma. No es que fuera muy buena, pero tenía su gracia.

-No me ha pasado nada especial, Norita -mentí.

-Con tal de que sigas siendo la mejor conduciendo, sea lo que sea a lo que se refiera Norita, no nos importa -soltó Hatta, el más mayor de todos ellos-. Venga, muchachos, volvamos al trabajo.

Los entrenamientos fueron muy bien; yo no había perdido mi "tacto", aquel que me había hecho ser la mejor al volante. Al contrario, había algo que me empujaba a ser incluso mejor que antes, cosa casi impensable, pero no imposible. En cierto modo, mi enamoramiento realzaba lo bueno que había en mi.

A que soy una persona muy complicada, ¿no es así?

***

-Me encantaría ir a verte competir algún día -dijo Michiru-. Me gustaría mucho comprobar lo buena que eres.

Llamadme paranoica, pero le encontré un extraño _doble sentido_ a aquella inocente (en apariencia) frase.

-Por supuesto que ganaré, no lo dudes -reí-, y te dedicaré mi triunfo.

No os puedo negar que yo estaba muy segura de mí misma, cosa que encuentro muy normal. ¿Si tú estuvieras en mi posición no lo estarías? Quiero decir: si una ya ha saboreado las mieles del éxito, lo normal (o no) es creerse el _rey del mundo_...

-Espero que sea así –comentó mientras su semblante se volvía más serio-, pero antes tienes que prometerme una cosa, Haruka.

-¿El qué? -pregunté un tanto sorprendida.

-Prométeme que no te arriesgarás innecesariamente -contestó-. No quisiera perderte...

Su voz se apagó mientras su cara se encendía. Me encanta cuando mi sirena se sonroja; aún está más hermosa.

-Palabra de honor, Michiru, palabra de honor.

¿Qué esperabas que le dijera?

***

Los motores rugían. Mi mirada se había perdido entre la multitud de espectadores que se encontraban en el circuito. Sabía que ella estaba allí, mirándome, animándome desde alguna de aquellas gradas. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando al fin pude descubrir dónde se hallaba mi preciosa sirena.

Sonreí.

-Tenoh -oí decir a uno de los mecánicos-, recuerda que esta es tú primera carrera después de tu larga ausencia. Por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería hoy; podría costarte muy caro.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía Kanno, el mecánico que me acababa de decir aquellas palabras. Su semblante era serio, parecía muy preocupado.

-Tranquilo, amigo mío -dije con seguridad-. Lo único que pasará hoy será que llegaré primera a la meta... como siempre.

-Por favor, ten mucho cuidado -repitió-. Puedes tener alguna sorpresa con el "_nuevo_".

El "_nuevo_" era un chico llamado Dave Matthews, de 22 años. Había aparecido en escena justo cuando yo fui apartada de las competiciones. Se decía que era el nuevo "jefe" de los circuitos.

__

-¿"ÉSE"? ¡Bah! Pronto le bajaré los humos a ese... a ese cretino engreído... -dije entre dientes.

Yo comenzaría en la primera línea de la parrilla. Mis tiempos en los entrenamientos habían sido muy buenos. Lo único que me sorprendió fue que ese norteamericano creído, Matthews, lo hiciera ligeramente mejor que yo (¡qué rabia!). Me las pagaría; nadie se mete con Tenoh Haruka sin descubrir las consecuencias de tal osadía.

Y mientras tanto, los motores seguían rugiendo.

***

Faltaban un par de vueltas para el final de la carrera. Matthews, que iba segundo, me pisaba los talones. El muy condenado era realmente bueno, pero no lo suficiente como para ganarme, claro está. O al menos eso pensé.

No sé cómo demonios lo hizo pero finalmente consiguió adelantarme. Por lo visto, me había confiado demasiado. Pero eso no volvería a suceder.

Apreté los dientes con una mezcla de rabia, amor propio y humos de campeón a partes iguales. Ese chaval iba a saber lo que es bueno, le iba a enseñar quién era Haruka Tenoh.

Nos acercábamos a la peor curva de todo el circuito. Muy cerrada, demasiado para mi gusto. Ya sabes a qué tipo de curva me estoy refiriendo, ¿no? De esas curvas que te hacen girar 180º (o dos o tres vueltas de campana si no las coges bien)... Pues allí era donde decidí atacar, donde le ganaría la partida a ese novato de pacotilla.

Aceleré. Él comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, como era lógico. Faltaban menos de cincuenta metros para la dichosa curva. Pero a mi me daba igual. En mi mente sólo había una cosa: el vencer a Matthews a cualquier precio. Por algún motivo era la mejor del circuito.

Y mi prepotencia fue mi perdición.

Como era de esperar, me la pegué. Perdí el control del vehículo. ¿Cómo no iba a perder el control del coche si había cogido la curva a casi 300 km/h? ¿Os he comentado que la curva era muy cerrada? Ahora que lo pienso, es muy normal que me sucediera lo que me sucedió...

Mi coche dio un par de vueltas antes de aterrizar de manera espectacular a varios metros del asfalto. Creo recordar que mientras aquello ocurría, mientras todo mi cuerpo parecía estar en pleno centrifugado, un único pensamiento vino a mi mente: Michiru. Pensé que iba a morir sin ni siquiera haberle confesado mis sentimientos. Entonces me di cuenta de que, para colmo, ella presenciaría mi muerte. Había olvidado completamente que ella estaba allí, en el circuito... Genial... La chica de la que yo estaba enamorada, que encima era mi mejor y única amiga, vería en directo mis últimos instantes de vida. Lo dicho, simplemente genial...

Y por lo demás, poco más recuerdo. ¿A que no sabes qué? Acto seguido perdí el conocimiento.

***

Me dolía todo el cuerpo. ¡Qué idiota había sido! ¿Cómo dejé que la rabia se apoderara de mí? Suerte que todavía seguía viva...

Estaba en el hospital. Después de mi larga ausencia en los circuitos, acabé en el hospital. Con un par de costillas rotas, debo añadir. Con un par de costillas rotas y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza. ¡Ah! Y todo un buen conjunto de rasguños y magulladuras sin importancia. Por lo demás, se podría decir que tuve mucha suerte, aunque mi cabeza me decía que las cosas no me podían irme mucho peor...

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, TENOH! -gritó Mr. Miyamoto a pleno pulmón- ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?

__

"¡Oh, Kami-sama! Alguien debería recordarle que se encuentra en un hospital, no en su querido despacho", pensé.

Decidí ignorarle y cerrar los ojos. No tenía ganas de discutir con nadie.

-¡DEJASTE QUE ESE IDIOTA, ESE DAVE MATTHEWS, SE SALIERA CON LA SUYA! ¿A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRIRÍA ACELERAR EN UNA CURVA CÓMO AQUELLA? ¡SÓLO A TÍ!

__

"Sí, lo hice. ¿Y qué?"

-¡DEBERÍAS AVERGONZARTE DE LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡DEBERÍAS...!

__

"Ayyy", suspiré. _"Lo que él debería hacer es cerrar el pico ¡Que alguien le diga que se calle de una maldita vez y me deje descansar!"_

-¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO, TENOH?! -Mr. estaba muy y muy enfadado.

Oí como una enfermera entraba por la puerta y discutía con mi "queridísimo" jefe por su elevado tono de voz en un centro hospitalario. En pocos minutos yo me encontraba sola otra vez.

__

"Ojalá mi sirena estuviera aquí...", pensé.

-Haruka... ¿Puedo entrar? -sonó una voz desde la puerta; la voz de Michiru.

Mi pulso se aceleró y sólo acerté a decir un débil "sí" (con voz de corderito indefenso, para ser más precisos) para luego bajar la cabeza. No sabía que cara ponerle a Michiru después de haber roto la promesa que le había hecho unos días atrás.

Ella se sentó en una silla que se encontraba a los pies de la cama. Noté cómo me observaba, pero yo no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara después de lo ocurrido.

Casi me había matado durante la carrera y ella había estado presente.

Un incómodo silencio nos rodeo. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir nada. Yo me sentía igual que un pececillo de colores en un tanque de tiburones hambrientos. Me lo merecía.

-Haruka... -oí.

No respondí. No podía enfrentarme a ella.

-Haruka, ¿por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó con una voz insegura y tímida.

Tampoco supe qué decir. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que eso había pasado por culpa de mi tonto orgullo y por el simple (e inconsciente) deseo de impresionarla?

¡Por el amor de Dios! Y casi me mato.

Comenzó a llorar. Mi sirena comenzó a llorar mientras yo miraba las sábanas como si fueran el descubrimiento más importante del siglo. Me sentía confusa, impotente e increíblemente estúpida.

-¿Por qué rompiste la promesa que me habías hecho? -sus hipos me atravesaban el alma- ¿Acaso no te importo nada?

Si Michiru supiese que...

__

"Un momento, ¿por qué me ha preguntado eso?", pensé.

-¡Te equivocas! -salté de repente- ¡TÚ eres la persona más importante que existe en mi vida!

Su llanto incrementó considerablemente.

-Entonces... ¿por qué hoy casi te pierdo? -preguntó desesperada.

-Porque... porque... yo...

-Dime la verdad, por favor...

__

Silencio absoluto e incómodo

-Yo sólo pretendía demostrarte que era la mejor en el mundo de la Fórmula 1 -dije al fin roja de la vergüenza, mientras miraba fijamente sus hermosos ojos azules, que en esos momentos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

¿Por qué estaba sufriendo tanto mi sirena?

Por un instante, su llanto cesó. Su mirada parecía confundida.

-Serás tonta... No tenías porqué hacerlo...

-Ahora lo sé, ahora lo sé -susurré.

Ella se levantó y se acercó. Yo tragué saliva. Nuestras miradas unían nuestras almas. Me acarició el cabello con dulzura, con... ¿amor?

__

Amor...

Entonces mi mente decidió que aquel era el momento adecuado para confesarle mis sentimientos. Además, era justo; había estado a punto de palmarla, ¿no? Me había dado cuenta de lo corta que era la existencia de un ser humano.

-M-M-Michiru –murmuré y tartamudeé-, M-Michiru, yo...

-¿Sí? -dijo con una débil sonrisa.

No pude evitarlo; comencé a temblar, a ponerme más y más nerviosa. ¿Y si mis palabras, lo que intentaba decirle, destruían nuestra amistad? Nada me aseguraba que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí...

Pero... tenía que decirle cuánto la necesitaba, cuánto la amaba.

-Yo... verás... lo que quiero decirte es...

Noté cómo mis mejillas se encendían por momentos. También pude observar cómo ella se turbaba ligeramente.

-Michiru, yo te...

-Se ha acabado la hora de las visitas -oí decir a una enfermera. Perfecto, la típica interrupción _"estropea-declaraciones-de-amor-de-adolescentes-demasiado-enamorados-para-ser-cierto"_. Y es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia hasta aquel preciso momento.

La enfermera salió de la habitación. Qué inoportuna había sido. Cómo siempre, una interrupción en el mejor momento...

-Creo que debo irme, Haruka -dijo Michiru cuando la enfermera se hubo marchado de la habitación-. Ya nos veremos mañana.

-Pero yo tenía algo muy importante que decirte... -me quejé yo.

Mi dulce violinista me puso un dedo en los labios y sonrió.

-Tranquila, mañana me lo podrás decir.

¿Mañana? ¡No podía esperar más! No después de aquella declaración muda que nos habíamos hecho hacía sólo unos instantes.

Vi cómo ella se disponía a irse. Mi interior se moría de ganas de gritarle lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Pero en cambio bajé de nuevo la cabeza y...

-Michiru..., yo... yo... ai shiteru _(te quiero o te amo, según los gustos)_.

Silencio incómodo. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente huyó de mí como alma que es perseguida por el mismísimo diablo.

Simplemente salió corriendo de la habitación, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

Me quedé helada ante tal reacción. ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que Michiru correspondía mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo pude creer que mi sirena también me quería? Seguramente fue un ataque de locura repentina la que produjo tales ideas.

¿Sabes? Lloré durante toda aquella noche.

*** continuará... ***


	6. Cap. 6

****

En el país de los sueños (y de las pesadillas)

__

por arklance_XIV

//*//*//*//*//

__

Nos acercamos al final. Para los que no se han dado cuenta, Hayato Ryoko no es un personaje de Sailor Moon. Me la he sacado de la manga (como hacen los más prestigiosos magos).

Sexto capítulo. Del mismo tono que el anterior, aunque esta vez la que se pone violenta es nuestra querida sirena... 

//*//*//*//*//

**__**

*** Cap.6 - Una rosa clavada en algún corazón ***

-Me alegra ver que estás "perfectamente" bien después de un accidente tan aparatoso –dijo Hayato Ryoko, la chica a la que hacia aproximadamente un año yo había metido en algunos "pequeños" problemas-. Me tenías muy preocupada.

-Ya ves que no es nada; y es que no existe nada que pueda acabar conmigo -comenté con voz apagada. 

Era la hora de comer. Yo observaba con cierta mirada crítica el menú de aquel día. Noté como mi estómago daba un par de vueltas antes de "gruñir". Me sonrojé.

-Vamos, Haruka, come un poco o no te podrás recuperar nunca...

Habían pasado un par de días de lo de mi declaración a Michiru. Como era de esperar, ella no volvió a visitarme. Creo que me equivoqué al precipitarme de aquella manera.

-Tranquila, no tengo mucho hambre -dije con una mueca-. No te preocupes tanto por mí, Ryoko, por favor.

-Ya veo... -su mirada me señalaba que no estaba muy convencida de ello. 

Miré de nuevo a aquella "suculenta" comida. ¿Por qué a veces los hospitales se les ocurre la loca idea de poner tal porquería a sus pobres pacientes? Más que intentar curarlos, seguramente los querían matar...

-Estoy comenzando a entender porqué la gente dice que tengo complejo de madre; siempre preocupándome por la gente como si fueran mis propios hijos –dijo mientras cogía la cuchara-. Bueno, "hijita mía", deja que tu _"mamá-Ryoko"_ te dé de comer. Di: "ahhhhhhh" -bromeó.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Ryoko, lo que tú pretendes no es matarme, sino "re-matarme"!

Las dos nos reímos del chiste, a pesar de lo malo que era. 

Tenía mucha suerte de que Ryoko estuviese allí, conmigo. Era una buena amiga...

-Gracias por haberme venido a visitar -murmuré de repente.

-No hay de qué; para eso están las amigas.

-Claro... es verdad...

__

"Para eso están las amigas...", pensé. _"Michiru, ¿dónde te habías metido?"_

***

Estuve tres semanas en el hospital. Casi un mes sin poder verla, ya que desde aquella metedura de pata mía no volvió a visitarme.

Para mi suerte, durante todo ese tiempo recibí las visitas constantes de Ryoko (que había leído la noticia de mi accidente en los periódicos) y de Mr. Miyamoto. Éste último no paraba de recordarme porqué estaba postrada en aquella cama de aquel hospital. Ya no gritaba, pero a veces deseaba que lo hiciera y me dejara en paz.

Ryoko dijo que estaría conmigo el día que tuviera que salir del hospital y ese día al fin había llegado.

-Te echaremos de menos, Haruka -dijo Naoko, mi enfermera preferida-. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea bajo circunstancias diferentes.

-Yo también os echaré de menos. Gracias por todo, Naoko.

-No hay de qué -sonrió la joven enfermera.

Mi morena amiga _(Ryoko)_ se inclinó levemente para despedirse de la enfermera y me miró con expresión burlona. Yo no entendía a qué venía aquella mirada.

-Veo que has hecho "amistades" entre las jóvenes enfermeras -me comentó Hayato dentro del ascensor sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Creo que te confundes, Ryoko. Naoko se ha portado muy bien conmigo, eso es todo.

-Tranquila, sólo bromeaba. ¿A dónde ha ido a parar tu sentido del humor?

No respondí. Seguramente mi humor se había ido al lugar dónde se encontraba Michiru, es decir, en paradero desconocido.

Ya le había contado a Ryoko parte de la razón por la que yo me sentía tan desdichada. Le hablé sobre Michiru, nuestra relación de amistad y lo que había ocurrido aquel día. 

-Así que aún no ha dado señales de vida, ¿eh? -preguntó al percatarse de mi expresión. 

-No...

-¿Y no sabes _absolutamente _nada de ella?

-No, nada de nada... -yo casi estaba llorando.

-Oh, Haruka -Ryoko me abrazó, intentando así consolarme.

Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entonces vi a Michiru delante de las mismas. Tenía en sus manos un precioso ramo de flores, de rosas rojas para ser más exactos, y creo que eran para mi.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Yo estaba petrificada. ¡Dios mío! ¡La situación estaba empeorando aún más y yo ni siquiera había salido del hospital!

-Michiru... -murmuré, más para mí misma; como si su nombre fuera la oración que mi alma necesitaba.

Entonces fue cuando una expresión de pánico se dibujó en el rostro de Ryoko. Ella jamás había visto a mi bella sirena violinita...

Mira que escoger ese momento para ello... Odio mi mala suerte...

-Veo que ya estás "bien", _demasiado_ "bien" -dijo con cierto sarcasmo-. Siento no haber podido visitarte antes; tenía demasiadas cosas en las qué pensar... muchísimas cosas que creo que no me han servido para _nada_...

La mirada de Michiru estaba puesta en Ryoko. Podía sentir la rabia en sus preciosos ojos azules.

-Pero veo que no me has echado en falta...

Tiró las rosas al suelo, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del hospital. Yo salí corriendo detrás suyo a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo en uno de mis costados.

Debo decir que la manera de correr de Michiru me sorprendió, como siempre. Había olvidado lo rápìda que mi sirena podía ser, incluso en tierra firme. Apreté los dientes y aceleré; debía aguantar aquel dolor físico para curar el dolor que habitaba en mi corazón. Tenía que resolver aquel malentendido.

-¡Michiru, erpera! -grité- ¡Por favor, detente!

Pero ella no hizo caso alguno y prosiguió con la carrera. 

No sé cómo conseguí alcanzarla. Tampoco puedo explicar cómo fui capaz de cogerle la mano, teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto de desmayarme. Lo que sí puedo decir es que la bofetada que recibí fue realmente dolorosa. Y no sólo me había hecho daño, sino que además hizo añicos mi corazón.

-¡¡¡DÉJAME!!! -las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas desesperadamente- ¡¡¡VETE!!! ¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE MI, _HARUKA TENOH_!!! ¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER MÁS!!

Y entonces sí que me desmayé. Ya no podía más. La tensión del momento había acabado conmigo y con mi consciencia.

***

Si mi memoria no me falla, el día que conocí a Michiru el viento decidió dejar de ser mi más preciado amigo; dejó de ser mi amante. Eso sí, nunca me dejó sola, nunca. Yo no me di cuenta de nada porque aún debía de asimilar los cambios que se producían en mi persona.

Volví a notar las caricias del viento. Rememoré los dulces y etéreos besos que solía recibir cuando el dolor se acumulaba en mi interior. Me sentía tan bien cuando me hallaba bajo su protección...

-¡_HARUKA_! Por favor, dime algo...

La voz parecía ser muy lejana, mas mi corazón la sentía próxima. Noté como el olor del mar se adueñaba primero de mi sentido del olfato para más tarde adueñarse de mi razón.

¿Era ella?

-¡HARUKA! ¡HARUKA! ¡HARUKA! ¡HARUKA! -repetía una y otra vez.

¿Mi sirena? ¿Michiru?

Aquellas caricias eran en verdad suyas; tenían que serlo. Pero... ¿aquellos besos también lo eran? Mi cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Michiru... -susurré.

Abrí los ojos. Yo me encontraba en su regazo y ambas estábamos en el parque situado junto al hospital, debajo de un árbol. Sí, ELLA estaba acariciándome los cabellos. Una lágrima mojó mi mejilla; todavía lloraba, aunque esta vez la rabia había desaparecido, dejando paso a algo que yo no conseguía definir.

Los besos de antes... ¿eran suyos?

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien -su voz temblaba-. Haruka, no vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera, ¿entendido? Ya lo pasé fatal el día del accidente...

-Michiru... Michiru -dije de repente-, perdóname... _Gomen nasai_...

Y acto seguido me volví a desmayar.

*** continuará... ***


	7. Cap. 7

****

En el país de los sueños (y de las pesadillas)

__

por arklance_XIV (rextechan para los amigos)

**__**

*** Cap. 7 - Me gusta cuando las cosas salen bien ***

Cuando desperté, no reconocí el techo que me cobijaba. ¿Dónde estaba esta vez? ¿Qué era lo que me había pasado? Recordaba que justo salir del hospital había topado con Michiru mientras Ryoko me consolaba. Cuando vi que mi sirena se iba, no dudé en perseguirla. Después... una sonora y dolorosa bofetada.

Me acaricié la mejilla. Realmente me había hecho daño... Había olvidado que mi sirena era muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo...

¿Qué más había sucedido? Me había desmayado. Todo mi mundo oscureció a mi pesar y unos extraños sueños se habían apoderado de mi mente. Caricias, besos... una sensación de bienestar indescriptible.

¿Un sueño? ¿Había sido todo sólo un sueño?

-Buenos días, _mi bella durmiente _–dijo una voz con dulzura.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacía el lugar de dónde provenía la voz; una voz ya sobradamente conocida por mi oído; la voz de mi sirena.

-¿Cómo estás? -dijo mientras se acercaba.

Un momento... detrás de Michiru había otra figura humana, también conocida. ¿Ryoko?

-Hola -saludó la ya clara imagen de mi morena amiga-. Veo que ya estás bien...

Creo que en mi cara se formó una expresión un tanto perpleja. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Sorprendida? -río Michiru-. Tranquila, Hayato me lo ha explicado todo.

-¿Ein? -dije de forma involuntaría. ¿_Qué_ le había explicado?

-Me ha contado que ella se sintió ligeramente mareada y que estaba a punto de desmayarse, así que tú tuviste que abrazarla para que así ella no cayera al suelo...

__

"¿Ah, sí?", pensé.

-Por cierto, Haruka -dijo Ryoko-, aún no te he dado las _gracias_ por ayudarme...

Ví como me guiñaba el ojo.

Yo le sonreí... como señal de agradecimiento, por supuesto.

-No tienes porqué dármelas, Ryoko. _"Para algo están las amigas",_ yo sólo he seguido tus enseñanzas.

-Pues ya sabes... a partir de hoy llámame _Ryoko-sensei (*maestro*)..._

-Ni lo sueñes... _Ryoko_.

Ámbas nos reímos. Esa chica era genial...

El rostro de Michiru reflejaba cierta sorpresa. Era la primera vez que me veía sí actuar con alguien que no fuera ella. Ya he dicho antes que normalmente yo me dedicaba a gruñir o a responder con monosílabos, a menos, claro está, que estuviera coqueteando con cualquier chica tonta. Eso sí, si mal no recuerdo Michiru aún no había sido testigo de esto último, es decir, de mi afición al flirteo (cosa lógica; no era cuestión de hacerla enfadar, teniendo en cuenta lo que ella era capaz de hacer - me refiero a lo de hacerme ver las estrellas gracias a su perfecta técnica en defensa personal X_Xuuu).

-¿Dónde estoy? -pregunté después de darme cuenta de un ligero detalle; esa habitación me era muy familiar, pero no sabía decir el porqué.

-Oh, tranquila, estás en mi casa -respondió Michiru-. En una de las habitaciones de invitados.

¿Su _casa_? ¿Habitaciones de invitados? Claro, esa era la respuesta. Yo había ido bastantes veces a su casa, incluso me había quedado a dormir. 

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? -volví a preguntar, muy intrigada. 

-Yo soy la culpable -respondió esta vez Ryoko-. Os he traído en mi coche. Por cierto, chica, pesas como _un muerto_. ¡Llegué a pensar que era necesario una grúa

para poder meterte en el coche!

Como respuesta intenté tirarle un cojín a la cara con tan mala puntería que, en vez de darle a ella, le di a Michiru.

-¡Serás...! -exclamó sorprendida. En el rostro de mi preciosa violinista se dibujó una sonrisa que me iluminó.

Como era de esperarse, comenzamos una guerra de cojines. Nuestras carcajadas llenaron aquella habitación y después de casi un mes, mi miedo a perder a la razón de mi existencia desapareció. Algo en mi interior me decía que mi bella sirena jamás me abandonaría.

***

-¿De verdad que no tienes hambre? -me preguntó por tercera vez Michiru.

-¿Cuántas veces me has preguntado si tengo hambre? ¿Cinco? ¿Mil? ¿Y cuál ha sido siempre mi respuesta? -contraataqué yo.

-Exagerada -rió-. Sólo te lo he preguntado tres veces, la última vez fue hace media hora. Pensé que quizás te apetecería tomar algo.

-Tranquila que cuando tenga hambre te lo haré saber.

-Eso espero, Haruka. Bueno -dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta-, si no te importa voy a dejarte sola. Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Hacía dos horas que Ryoko se había ido. Por lo que se veía, ella y Michiru se llevaban muy bien. Gracias a Dios; no sé que hubiera pasado en caso contrario. Fue una tarde muy divertida y el dolor que tenía desapareció casi por arte de magia.

A pesar de que se estaba muy bien en aquella cama, la verdad era que me moría de aburrimiento. Sólo hacía cinco minutos que estaba sola y ya me aburría. ¿Qué podía hacer? Levantarme de esa cama me parecía lo más sensato. Pero, ¿y luego qué?

Abrí la puerta de la habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Quería sorprender 

a mi sirena, eso si aún se encontraba en casa, claro. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina; quizás la encontraría allí.

Efectivamente, ella estaba allí, de espaldas, cocinando. ¿No me había que iba a comprar algo? 

-¿Michiru? -pregunté tímidamente.

-¿Sí? ¿Ya has decidido salir de la cama, perezosa? -bromeó.

-Me aburría mucho allí sola. Además, creo que mi estómago pide algo de comer.

-Me lo imaginaba. Por eso te estoy preparando una ensalada.

-¿No te ibas de compras? Creí habértelo oído decir.

-Al principio sí, pero después he pensado que era mejor quedarme en casa cuidando a mi pobre enferma -contestó riendo.

Me quedé allí, observándola. Amaba a aquella sirena.

-La ensalada... ¿es de las que me gustan tanto?

-_'Of course, darling'_ -dijo mientras se giraba y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Habíamos vuelto al punto que estábamos antes del accidente. Pero había algo diferente en todo aquello...

Su mirada volvía a decirme algo, lo mismo que me había dicho en el hospital. De pronto agachó la cabeza tímidamente.

-Por cierto, Haruka, respecto a lo del hospital...

Tragué saliva. Esa era la diferencia: yo ya me había declarado y todavía no sabía cuál era su respuesta. Me entró el pánico.

-¿Sí? -logré decir.

-¿Qué querías decir con aquel _"te quiero"_? ¿Qué significaba?

¿Michiru preguntándome qué significaban las palabras "te quiero"? ¿Es que acaso no era obvio?

-Verás -volví a tragar saliva-, no sé por dónde comenzar...

-¿Qué te parece si comienzas desde el principio? -sugirió ella mirándome de nuevo.

Suspiré. ¿Desde el principio? ¿Cuál era el principio? Lo único que tenía claro era que yo la quería, que la amaba.

-Eres mi amiga -dije mientras perdía mi mirada-, la mejor de todas. Siempre estamos juntas, nos reímos juntas, pasamos los malos momentos juntas. Pero, desde hace algún tiempo... uhmm... pues... ese "te quiero" significa que lo que siento por ti va más allá de una simple amistad. Mucho más allá.

Juraría que mientras decía estas palabras, el tono de mi piel se iba pareciendo más al de un tomate maduro.

-¿"_Amor_"? ¿Quieres decir _"amor"_? ¿Es eso, Haruka? -preguntó ella después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Sí... AMOR, eso es lo quiero decir. Aunque a veces me parece que es algo que va más allá del simple amor...

Michiru se acercó a mi. Se detuvo justo a un paso. De nuevo bajó la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? He estado todo el tiempo preguntándome qué era lo que significaban aquellas palabras -comenzó-. Tenía miedo de haberlas mal interpretado. Me decía constantemente: _"¿Se referirá sólo a amistad o querrá decir...?"._ Deseaba preguntártelo pero al mismo tiempo temía la respuesta.

¿Por qué me parecía que Michiru sólo soltaba incoherencias? Esas no eran palabras propias de mi sirena. Su nerviosismo llegaba a límites insospechados para mí.

-Seguramente te estará preguntando a qué viene todo esto -dijo con una ligera risita que parecía aligerarme el corazón-. Tranquila, que pronto lo sabrás.

La poca distancia que nos separaba desapareció. Mi sirena se puso de puntillas y levantó la cabeza. Antes de que me diera cuenta, mis labios ya se habían encontrado con lo suyos, tan dulces y suaves como había soñado.

Rompió el breve beso con la misma suavidad y dulzura con la que había empezado. Mis ojos se salían de las órbitas, mientras que mi pulso se descontrolaba por completo.

-Yo también te quiero, Tenoh Haruka -sonrió ella-. Con todo mi corazón.

-Michiru... -fue lo único que conseguí decir.

-Shhhhhh, mejor será que no digas nada y que me beses -me ordenó con una radiante sonrisa.

Como te imaginarás, yo obedecí sus órdenes (sinceramente, me moría de ganas de volver a besar a mi hermosa sirena). Con ternura acaricié su mejilla y agaché levemente la cabeza. Sentí su respiración, tan excitada como la mía propia, y acto seguido mis labios rozaron los suyos. El fugaz beso se fue convirtiendo en algo mucho más "_interesante_". No encuentro palabras para describir la sensación que recorrió mi espalda. Sólo puedo decir que fue maravilloso.

***

Han pasado ya varios años de aquello y me atrevería a decir que sigo amándola cómo el primer día. La verdad es que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, sin poder sentirla cerca, sin ver su maravillosa sonrisa.

Como cualquier relación que se precie discutimos muy a menudo. Creo que a Michiru mi faceta _'conquistadora'_ no le gusta demasiado, sobre todo cuando la utilizo con cualquier otra chica que no sea ella (cosa que encuentro lógica), y bueno, su terrible éxito entre la población masculina no es algo que ilusione mucho...

A veces me da la sensación de que lo nuestro terminará en cualquier momento, pero al instante siguiente me digo a mí misma de que eso es imposible. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque mi corazón le pertenece a mi sirena, porque estamos hechas la una para la otra, porque nuestro amor supera todo tipo de fronteras... ¡Qué demonios! Porque el viento no puede vivir sin el mar; por eso.

***¿FIN? No, ni en broma, esto sólo es el principio...***

//*//*//*//*//

__

Fin. The end. C'est fini. Y aquí acaba la historia. Espero que os haya gustado mi particular versión del cómo se conocieron (aunque quizás el final es demasiado edulcorado...). 

Bueno... Muchas gracias por leer este fic y hasta otra.

//*//*//*//*//


End file.
